Minecraft: War of Heroes - Betrayal
Hello, Check out part 1, and the NCP Foundation which is part of the prequels. Oh and please, do not edit without the permission of Henriot5. Thank You. (Admin and Content Moderators, you don't have to ask, unless it's important.) Prologue Null entered the room. "Now if you want to live, hep us. If not," he took out his sword and looked at it. "Well, it won't end well." Ben sat in the chair, Null confronting him. After Ben was captured, at the attack on Hypixel. He was caught and taken hostage, by the Evil Army. Mostly for his weapons and vehicles. "What do you want?" he muttered, blood running down his face. "I'll give you anything. But I want to be paid." "Oh we'll pay you if you can give our whole army, not only weapons," he leaned closed to Ben. "But also vehicles." "What type of weapons?" "Guns, you know. Oh and I also want members of the heroes, we already have one on his way. I want the rest, alive." Ben grew a slim smile on his face, he smirked and said, "When do we start?" Chapter 1: Follow But Don't Die The soldier carried the knocked out Hollond, with Van and Jennisa close in pursuit, there was one difference, they were on horses, and the army wasn't. They had to stop several times to not be caught. Then Van had an idea. "We ambush them." "What no-" but Van was already going full speed with his blade out. The troops turn around just to see, Van cutting off their heads. Jenissa behind him killing off all the others. During the process, the general was beheaded. "Go get Hollond!" Jenissa shouted to Van who was already on his way. Suddenly WIHTAR came on down screeching, he kicked Van who flew back into the ground. Picking up Hollond the creature left. Jenissa and Van stood there, panting for air on their horses. "Let's go." Muttered Van, and they set off to Null's castle. Chapter 2: The Execution WIHTAR flew down from the sky with Hollond on him. He dropped him and layed the weapons on the floor. Hollond opened his eyes and let out a groan, his face and shoulder soaked in blood. Then he saw figures, guards, WIHTAR, and Null. "No," he groaned as he tried to get up, but a guard instantly grabbed him by the hair and threw him on the ground. "Yes," Null was happy he looked at Hollonds weapons. "Now, these weapons are highly strong. This is what you will be executed with." He let out a laugh. "We will kill you, you will fall." "Oh, no you won't. My sword is okay, as long as it is in good shape I will always survive." A few minutes before that Jenissa and Van arrived to find Hollond. They came near a garden it was the entrance. The pillars that led to the DEATH BRIDGE, underneath was lava and spikes. Right at that time Van and Jenissa were leaning behind and in the grass. "We have to go-" "Shh," they had to be quiet, or else. Null grabbed Hollond's sword. Suddenly Van noticed something. "Uh, Jenissa, where is WIHTAR?" They turn around just to see WIHTAR approaching quickly. He grabbed Van carrying him in the air and kicked Jenissa into the open. Null was not happy. But just in time Hollond grabbed his sword and hit Null. Null staggered as his sword appeared. Chapter 3: Downfall Van was suddenly dropped and blood rushed from his lip. He stood up facing WIHTAR. Van lunged and the battle began. WIHTAR's swords were moving fast, but the first one fell from his hands and dropped on the lava below. They were fighting on the bridge that led to the tower. Down the stair's, were Jenissa and Hollond fighting Null. Jenissa took on Null. While Hollond shot the guards. His aim was so accurate that he shot some guards in eyes, through the eye hole in their helmets. Null grabbed the Hollonds second sword and chucked at him breaking the bow. While fighting Jenissa off with Hollond's first sword. He then turned back to Jenissa and kicked her into a stone wall, and then turned to fight off Hollond who was approaching fast. During that time Van kicked WIHTAR, into a pillar causing it to collapse. He then started running. WIHTAR then out of nowhere grabbed Van, but what it didn't notice was that during the process Van managed to cut a wing off. WIHTAR screeched and charged at Van only to be stabbed. He staggered back before collapsing, and fading away, dissolving in the lava below. As Null continued his battle, quickly finishing off Hollond, while Jenissa grabbed one of the guard weapons, and chucked it at him, though it only went through him. He turned around, and charged stabbing her foot, she screamed. Feeling lightheaded, she didn't even feel the pain when Null stabbed her and she turned to glass. Van saw what had happened to his friends, rage-induced, and pissed, he charged Null letting out a long battle cry. Swinging his blade, expecting something to happen. Null, laughed. "I thought you were something. Ha, but no, you are just little, weaklings." They continued fighting. Then, Null's sword fell. Van felt an urge, an evil urge to pick it up. And he did. Null let out a long no, as Van impaled him with his own sword. He turned to glass. This time though, Van dropped the sword, into the lava pit, where WIHTAR fell to his death. "We will deal with you, no more." Van walked out, grabbing a pony first. While, Null turned to ash, forever. Chapter 4: Spies in the Mist WIP Category:Dramapasta Category:Fantasy Category:Series Category:Minecraft: War of Heroes Series Category:Creepypasta Category:Herobrine Category:Null Category:Entities Category:Henriot5